Imight love Freddie
by iwrite seddie
Summary: What happens when Sam and Freddie are all alone in the fire escape again? Multi-chapter SEDDIE!  Interesting Twist at the end of last chapter
1. Ifire escape

{Takes place a few months after the episode ILove You and after Istill Psycho}

[Sam and Freddie at the fire escape]

**{Freddie POV}**

"Are you done with that cable yet?" Sam asked.

"No…don't rush me!" I continued fixing the cable. This felt wrong. I stopped. "This doesn't feel right… stealing cable from another apartment. Why does Spencer's cable always has to break down. He should switch companies."

"Ughhh just hurry up dude! Do you wanna see the Shelby Marx match or not." Sam yelled. I thought about how hot Shelby Marx was and how she is still the best fighter ever…well after Sam of course. "Good point… There! Now we officially have cable in Carly's house." I smiled and turned around to face Sam.

"Awesome! Lets go." She said heading for the window to get back inside.

"Alright. Let me just put my tools away" Suddenly I saw Sam walk up near the railing. I looked up quickly. I made sure she kept her distance from the railing. I didn't want her falling down 8 floors.

"Hey whose that?" She asked.

"Where?" I asked wondering what she was looking at.

"On the billboard" She responded. I looked to where she was pointing. I concentrated on the picture. It was of a girl with brown hair and brown eyes in a very dramatic pose. She looked familiar.

"I think it's that girl from that new TV show"

"She's pretty don't you think?" Sam said. I stared at the billboard then at Sam. Sure the girl was pretty, but not much. Her eyes were just regular looking eyes unlike Sam's which are beautifully green. And the girl's hair was straight unlike Sam's curly hair. The girl on the billboard looked like a typical model…nothing much.

"Not really. I mean even you're prettier than her. You have better eyes and awesomer hair" As I spoke Sam didn't look at me and then she suddenly grabbed me and started punching me.

"Ow ow ow Sam stop it!" What did I do wrong? I gave her a compliment. Sam was pretty and theres no denying that fact. I bet all the guys thought that. True I was still in love with her but that didn't stop the fact that she was beautiful. Wait a minute! Love! Punching! Oh my god I can't believe it!

"Stop punching me I know what you're doing! Stop it!"

Sam finally stopped punching me. She remained quiet for a couple of seconds then said "What do you mean?" She still loved me! This was the best part of the night. Weird, being punched by Sam made me happy again.

"You're hiding your feelings." I exclaimed. "Sam it's not going to work with me anymore. I know that the only reason that you are punching me is because you have feelings for me, but you want to hide them. I stared at Sam. She didn't say a word and she tried to avoid eye contact. Look, I know you're all about being strong and stuff, but wouldn't it be easier if you said you liked me. Wait why do you like me again? Why did you stop liking me? You're really starting to mess with my…" Sam cut me off.

"The only reason I did was because we had been dating so long and I figured it would hurt less now and not just right before you go off to college."

Did she really mean all this? I thought about that too, but I wasn't going to let her fail and not get into a good college. She continued talking.

"And I also realized that maybe Carly was right with what she said to Spencer and that other chick. I mean let's face it we have very little in common like as in hobbies and I was also afraid that one day we'd have a big fight and never speak to each other again." She paused and looked up at me. "Not even as friends"

I realized how worried Sam was. Then she must have really loved me or still loves me. I was so happy I just wanted to get closer to her lean in and just kiss her, but my happiness was interrupted by her tone.

"And what about you? You agreed that we should break up." Sam practically yelled.

**What will happen next? Guys, tell me is it good? Review! More chapters to come 3**


	2. Isecret

**Chapter 2**

**Sam POV**

I wasn't so sure that Freddie was still in love with me. After all he had agreed to the break up. If he sensed something wrong he would have stopped me from breaking up with him.

"The only reason I did agree is because I didn't want to have an awkward break up. And I also figured that I wasn't good enough for you and I wanted to get back together with you, but you didn't seem to care. Remember when we got locked at Nora's house again and Nora kissed me you didn't seem to care or be jealous at all. I realized that you probably lost complete interest in me. I felt like I was this loser guy who was trying to get back together with a girl that didn't even want him. I felt terrible." Freddie responded.

As he explained to me felt like a horrible person. How could I let Freddie feel this way? I made him think I didn't love him when I reality I did. I had to fix this, but I didn't know what to say

"I'm sorry" I said as I looked at the ground. I laughed. If only he knew why I almost killed Nora.

"What's so funny?" Freddie asked concerned.

"The fact that you think I didn't feel jealous when Nora kissed you. Did you see how I almost killed her as we were about to leave?" Freddie let out a sigh of relief and then he smiled.

"You did that because she kissed me?" I gave him a huge smile. Time to tell him the truth. The secret and stupid reason why I acted as if I didn't care.

"Listen. I acted like I didn't care about you when in reality I did care about you all this time." I took a deep breath. "I just didn't wanna show it because I was afraid I'd seem like a weak girl."

Freddie looked at me as if he was surprised by what I had just said.

"I don't think you're weak at all. Seriously, I think you're the strongest girl I know." He finally said with a smile.

He took a step closer to me.

"It's okay to show your feelings sometimes…So…now that we cleared this up." He took another step closer to me. Seconds passed but they seemed like hours to me. Is he gonna say what I think he will say?

"Will you be my girlfriend? Again." He asked.

Yes! Wait better not sound too excited. Oh who am I I kidding I am excited!

"What do you think?" I finally said. And then just because I couldn't help it I leaned in and kissed him. It felt good to feel his lips again. We kissed for a few seconds. Then we sat down on the fire escape looking out into the city.

"This place brings back the memories." Freddie said.

"Yea." I agreed.

"First kiss"

"First fight"

"That night we spent just in each other's arms staring at the city lights and pretending they were stars."

"Our first break up."

"And hopefully our last." Freddie said. He turned to smile at me and then kissed me again. This moment right here was amazing. I loved it. I could have stayed up all night staring at the city lights as long as I was secure in Freddie's arms. Actually I would have fallen asleep in his arms if he hadn't spoken.

"We're gonna miss the match." He said as he looked at his pearphone. I completely forgot about that.

"Ughh that's right. Ok let's go." He held my hand and we ran across the hallway, but before we turned the corner to get to Carly's apartment I stopped him.

"Wait!" I said .

"What's wrong?" He looked scared. Maybe he thought I was gonna call off our relationship.

"Can we keep you know "us" a secret?" Freddie's expression looked relived but then concerned.

"What? Why?"

"I want to avoid things that almost broke us up you know. I'm not blaming Carly, but she almost broke us up once **[Ican't take it] **and technically she broke us up for real.** [Ilove you] ** Freddie looked to the floor. He looked like he was thinking hard.

"Well, I guess you're right. But Carly is gonna find out eventually." He said.

"Don't worry we will tell her eventually." I lied. I did not want to tell Carly. I did not want to tell her "eventually". I wanted to keep this secret forever if I could. I don't want to sound like a bad friend but if Carly knew everything would be ruined. Normally I would tell Carly everything, but there's a little secret that stops me from telling her. I was so into my thoughts that I faintly heard Freddie say something.

"Sam, you want to keep our relationship a secret right?" Freddie asked.

"Yea." I answered. I was about to open Carly's apartment door. Didn't we just go through this? Why was he asking again?

"Then we should probably stop holding hands." He said smiling. I looked down at our hands that were still intertwined.

"Oh right." I answered and let go of his hand. Suddenly I heard someone walking towards the door. I pinched Freddie's arm then punched him in the stomach. I panicked okay. Freddie yelled out loud as Carly opened the door.

"There you guy are! What happened?"

"Sam punched me." Freddie yelled.

"Aw poor you." Carly answered helping Freddie up. "Why do you have to be so mean to Freddie?"

"Why is he such a good target?" I shrugged. Carly was never going to suspect anything.

"Whatever. Come on lets watch the match." Carly said.

"Good timing" Freddie whispered and winked at me.

"Mama has skill." I whispered back. We sat down and watched the match. I really wasn't paying attention to it. I was thinking about how lucky I was to have Freddie again. I thought about keeping it a secret. I had to come up with a bigger lie so we never tell Carly about our relationship. If we did tell Carly I have no idea what could possibly happen, but I'm sure they wouldn't be good things. I turned to Freddie and he smiled at me. Well for now I should stop worrying about it. I have Freddie now. My life is now so much better.

**So what do you guys think? What is the secret that Sam is talking about? Review!**


End file.
